Riot: When the Shinobies becoming Wizards
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau chara Naruto dan Harry Potter bertukar tempat? Naruto jadi Harry dan Harry jadi Naruto? Gimana dengan musuh-musuh mereka? Apa mungkin.... Please read and review...
1. chapitre 1

**Hallo ! Bagi yang belum kenal, Dark Aphrodite in here !**

**Ini fict pertama saya di Naruto. Sebelumnya, saya menulis fict di Bleach. Meskipun belum selesai, saya nekat ngerjain fict ini. Tenang, semua masih akan saya kerjakan kok!**

**Title : Riot: When Shinobies becoming Wizards**

**Genre: friendship dengan sedikit humor**

**Pairing : NaruHina, Hagi alias Harry Ginny, SasuSaku, RonHermione,Karin, Suigetsu, Neville, Luna**

**Summary: **

**Gimana jadinya kalo chara Naruto dan Harry Potter bertukar tempat? Naruto jadi Harry dan Harry jadi Naruto? Lalu, gimana dengan musuh-musuh mereka? Apa mungkin…. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saya punya Naruto, akan kubuat Karin mati dan Itachi-Sasuke berbaikan. Lalu, kalo saya punya Harry Potter, Fred dan Dobby masih tetap hidup. Tapi sayangnya, meskipun author sujud sekalipun, Naruto dan Harry Potter tetap milik Om Masashi Kishimoto di Jepang dan Tante JK Rowling di seberang Lautan Atlantik.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Sebuah kastil megah muncul dari balik kegelapan malam yang hampir tak berbintang. Kastil yang bagi orang biasa tampak seperti kastil tua, tak terurus,dan menjijikkan. Meskipun demikian, bagi sebagian orang yang bisa dibilang sedikit tidak normal jika dibandingkan manusia biasa, menganggapnya sebagai sebuah sekolah atau rumah bagi mereka yang tidak mempunyai sanak saudara. Yup, tempat ini adalah sekolah sihir Hogwarts yang sangat terkenal seantero dunia penyihir.

Suasana sangat hening. Maklum saja, namanya juga waktu orang tidur. Lukisan-lukisan yang biasanya berceloteh ria kini tertidur dan ada juga yang pindah ke lukisan lain yang berada di luar Hogwarts, sehingga hanya tampak kanvas hitam kosong. Bahkan Peeves, hantu paling hiperaktif dan jahil pun sedang tertidur.(_emang hantu bisa tidur? Author ngayal_) Yang terdengar hanya derap langkah sang Penjaga sekolah, Mr. Filch beserta kucingnya yang berkeliling sekolah, mencari mangsa untuk menerima detensinya.

Ya, sangat tenang, bahkan suara 6 anak muda yang berusaha mengendap dari asramanya pun tak terdengar oleh Mr. Filch.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, Harry?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut keriting tebal pelan.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara!" jawab cowok dengan tanda sambaran petir di dahinya yang kita kenal sebagai Anak yang Bertahan Hidup alias Sang Terpilih, Harry Potter.

"Tapi…." Sanggah gadis itu lagi.

"Ayolah, Hermione! Optimis! Selain itu, kita sekali-kali butuh petualangan! Apalagi kali ini kita pergi ke dunia lain!" potong cowok jangkung berwajah pucat, berambut merah.

Hermione mendelik tajam ke arah ke cowok yang memotong pembicaraannya. "Ron! Ini bukan masalah kita pergi ke dunia mana! Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Hogwarts? Apa kau bisa menjamin kita kembali dengan selamat?"

"Lebih baik kalian diam sebelum Filch datang dan mendetensi kita semua dan rencana kita gagal total!" kata gadis berambut merah panjang lurus pada Ron dan Hermione.

"Aku setuju!" jawab Harry dan gadis berambut pirang yang memainkan bandul kalung Butterbeer-nya.

"Teman-teman, kita sudah sampai!" kata seorang cowok bermuka sedikit culun.

Mereka berenam terdiam. Yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah sebidang tembok luas tanpa lukisan atau pun ornament. (Kalian bisa menebak ada dimana mereka?)

* * *

**Konohagakuen….**

Angin malam meniupkan angin yang cukup kencang dan dingin seolah siap menerkam siapa saja yang berkeliaran malam itu membeku kedinginan. Daun-daun yang ringkih bertebangan kesana kemari, tak peduli betepa repotnya pemilik tempat dimana daun-daun itu jatuh bersarang, dalam membersihkannya. Lalu, bersamaan dengan kencangnya angin, perlahan awan-awan menutupi bulan purnama, menyembunyikan cahayanya. Malam tampak benar-benar sepi dan sunyi.

Seorang cowok berambut pirang bermata biru dan selalu mengenakan jaket orange-hitam alias Naruto sedang berlari tergesa, tak peduli dengan kencangnya angin yang bertiup. (_Tunggu, mau pergi kemana dia? Ayo kita ikuti!_) Oh, ternyata dia berlari ke sebuah mansion luas yang terkenal sepi dan angker karena di sanalah hampir semua klan keluarga itu dibunuh. Ya, mansion Uchiha.

"Hosh! Hosh!" dengan terengah-engah, ia membuka pintu mansion Uchiha.

"Kau terlambat dobe!" terdengar suara sinis seorang cowok berwajah tampan berambut hitam dengan model rambut mirip ayam.

"Cuma 15 menit kok! Tadi anginnya kencang, beberapa kali aku hampir diterbangkannya!" sanggah Naruto. (_alasannya maksa ya?_)

"Terlambat tetap saja terlambat! Ga usah banyak alasan!" dua mata beradu, antara mata sebiru langit yang cerah dan mata hitam onyx. Sinar-sinar petir menyambar diantara tatapan mereka. Ctar! Ctar!

"Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar? Kita sudah hampir terlambat! Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita di sana!" omel gadis bermata sehijau zamrud dengan rambut berwarna pink.

Kedua sahabat yang sangat rajin bertengkar itu saling berpaling muka. Wajah mereka cemberut seolah mengatakan bahwa pertengkaran ini belum selesai. Masih ada lanjutannya.

* * *

Dua buah lingkaran yang ditulis dengan cat hitam memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang terlihat berantakan dimana debu tebal bertebaran di sana sini dan terlihat beberapa sarang laba-laba yang hidup bahagia. Lingkaran pertama yang berdiameter 2 meter terletak di dalam lingkaran kedua yang berdiameter 2,5 meter. Di dalam lingkaran pertama, tergambar sebuah symbol hewan aneh. Tubuhnya adalah singa jantan yang anggun, tapi di punggungnya terdapat sayap milik seekor naga (_pernah nonton Eragorn? Nah, kira-kira sayapnya seperti milik Sephiria_). Belum lagi aksesoris yang menghiasi kepala singa itu. Lalu, diantara dua lingkaran itu tertulis symbol-simbol aneh seperti rumus-rumus. Namun, ga jelas huruf apa yang dipakai. (_Tahu Fullmetal Alchemist? Simbol-simbol aneh itu sebenarnya seperti symbol yang digunakan para alchemi dalam membuat lingkaran transmutasi. Bisa bayangin kan? Sori, author payah. Author ga tahu gimana mendeskripsikannya_)

"Persiapannya sudah selesai!" ucap gadis berambut biru tua panjang dengan mata putih.

Keenam anak itu berdiri di luar lingkaran kedua. Mereka berdiri dengan membentuk formasi lingkaran. Tangan mereka terkait erat. Cakra mereka bersatu. Warna biru cakra yang keluar dari tubuh mereka perlahan mengalir ke symbol huruf-huruf. Warna biru itu berubah menjadi warna kuning terang. Tahap pertama dari penyatuan cakra selesai.

Mereka berenam menambah kapasitas cakra di dalam tubuh mereka untuk dikeluarkan. Tak mudah, mereka harus berkonsentrasi penuh. Sekali konsentrasi buyar, maka itu dapat membahayakan dirinya juga teman-temannya. Atau akibat terburuknya, mati. Cakra biru yang berubah menjadi kuning itu lalu mengalir pelan ke symbol singa bersayap naga. Warna cakra itu lalu berubah lagi menjadi warna merah, semerah cakra kyuubi Naruto. Berubahnya warna cakra itu seolah membuka segel penuh kegelapan yang kemudian menghisap enam muda-mudi itu. Mereka tak berontak, karena inilah jalan ke sana.

Mereka terhisap dalam sebuah lubang yang hanya ada kegelapan. Di sini mereka harus menguatkan tekat mereka jika ingin keluar dari lubang tersebut karena lubang itu seperti lubang dalam hati kita yang membuat kita selalu tertekan, sedih, dan terpuruk dalam kegelapan. Semakin mereka kehilangan tekad, maka lubang itu tak akan ada habis-habisnya.

Bayangan masa kecil Naruto muncul dalam pikirannya. Dia yang selalu sendirian. Dia yang tak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Warga desa yang tak pernah menerima kehadirannya. Yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai monster. Dia tak mengerti kenapa semua harus terjadi pada dirinya.

"Tidak! Aku harus kuat! Dulu aku memang sendiri, tapi sekarang aku mempunyai teman yang selalu ada di sisiku! Aku bahagia dilahirkan di dunia ini!" dalam hati Naruto menguatkan hatinya.

Pikiran Sasuke seolah berpindah ke saat dimana klannya dibantai oleh sang kakak. Lalu, saat ia melihat kakaknya tersenyum tulus padanya sebelum ia meninggal. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kasih sayang tulus dari kakaknya? Ia yang selalu menutup telinga akan hal itu, ia yang selalu membuat belenggu kebencian jika tekad balas dendamnya melemah.

"Aku harus tetap hidup. Bagaimana pun juga ia memberikan hidupnya, matanya, hanya agar aku bisa hidup. Aku akan berusaha menjaga apa yang ia lindungi dibalik topengnya! Aku akan membuatnya bangga!" pikir Sasuke.

Kegelapan lalu beralih ke dalam pikiran Sakura. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri yang berusaha menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang berencana pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Dirinya yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan seakan ingin dikasihani. Selama beberapa tahun dia menunggu kepulangan Sasuke. Dan saat Ia kembali, hatinya kembali sakit. Ia membawa seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang selalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke juga seorang manusia setengah ikan. Bukan masalah baginya jika ia membawa manusia setengah ikan itu. Ia hanya tak rela bahwa ada orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke yang selalu ditunggunya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, hanya saja perasaan cemburu begitu kuat menghinggapinya. Hatinya kembali sakit jika memikirkan bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan cemburu itu. Toh, kami hanya berteman. Kalau menjadi teman adalah yang terbaik diantara kami, aku akan berusaha menerimanya seperti aku menerima kepulangannya di Konoha!"

Gadis berambut biru tua itu menatap ayah dan sepupunya yang sedang berlatih. Belum pernah ia melihat ayahnya bersemangat dalam melatihnya, tidak seperti saat ia melihat beliau melatih sepupunya. Sepupunya yang dijuluki si jenius dari keluarga Hyuuga itu benar-benar berbeda darinya. Ia yang hanya biasa-biasa saja, yang tak pernah menimbulkan kesan pada orang yang pertama kali melihatnya, atau malah namanya sering dilupakan. Berbeda dari sepupunya, Neji yang bisa menimbulkan kesan tersendiri bagi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya, yang bisa menguasai jurus yang bahkan ia pun belum berangan-angan untuk bisa menguasainya. Jujur, ia iri pada sepupunya itu.

"Dengan pergi kesana, aku akan membuat ayah menoleh bangga kepadaku seperti ia bangga terhadap Neji nii-sama!"

Ia tak pernah tahu siapa dirinya. Dimana rumahnya, siapa orang tuanya, dan sebagainya. Yang ia tahu ia punya kemampuan unik, ia bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi air. Ia juga tak tahu darimana ia bisa mendapatkan kemampuan itu. Lalu, suasana berubah saat ia dibawa paksa oleh Orochimaru yang hendak menjadikannya kelinci percobaan karena bagi Orochimaru tubuhnya unik. Ia tak tahu kenapa dalam hatinya ia bisa merasakan sakit saat bawahan orang yang membawanya mengutak atik tubuhnya seolah-olah dia adalah masakan yang kurang sesuatu. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai seekor kelinci percobaan.

"Di sana, aku harus bisa menemukan tujuan hidupku. Aku harus bisa menemukan jawaban atas ketidakmengertianku atas semua ini!"

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang, bermata ular dengan kulit yang amat putih lah yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang sebenarnya sangat ia benci. Batinnya ingin berontak saat orang itu menyuruhnya mengutak atik tubuh orang hanya atas nama PENELITIAN. Ia merasakan bagaimana perasaan orang yang tubuhnya diutak-atik itu. Sakit, sampai terkadang wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Tapi, ia takut dengan lelaki yang menyuruhnya jikalau ia juga dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Semakin hari, hatinya semakin sakit jika membayangkan reaksi orang yang tubuhnya diutak-atik itu.

"Dulu, aku hanyalah seekor hewan penurut. Sekarang aku harus bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri tanpa campur tangannya."

* * *

Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Tidak, terlalu terang sampai kita akan merasa kepanasan jika kita berlama-lama dibawahnya. Tempat matahari bersinar ini sangat gersang, sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah pasir dan tebing batu. Tak ada tumbuhan di sini. Bahkan, tidak ada manusia yang tinggal di sini. (Dimanakah ini?)

Dari langit terbuka sebuah lubang hitam yang kemudian melemparkan 6 orang anak manusia. Kalau bukan karena mantera yang diucapkan salah satu diantaranya, bisa dijamin mereka hanya tinggal nisan mengingat mereka jatuh dari ketinggian 100 kaki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, langit terbuka lagi. Kali ini dengan ketinggian yang lebih rendah daripada yang pertama. Setidaknya, walaupun mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa mereka tidak akan mati hanya karena jatuh dari ketinggian 10 kaki.

"Kalian sudah datang ya!" ucap seorang cowok berkacamata dengan sambaran petir di dahinya.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 selesai !**

**Bagaimana apa kalian mengerti jalan ceritanya ? Boleh bertanya jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan lewat tombol GO di bawah submit review. Niscaya akan author balas!**

**Please review... Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita ini selanjutnya!  
**

**Thanks to :**

**Sherry **

**Sampai jumpa di chapitre selanjutnya ! Selamat idul fitri bagi yang menunaikannya! Author juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan !**


	2. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 update !**

**Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena telat update. Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk dengan tugas yang menggunung. Tapi sekarang udah agak kelar kok.**

**Mungkin ada yang banyak bertanya bagaimana bisa Harry bertemu Naruto. Nah, di chapitre ini semua pertanyaan akan terjawab. Juga mengenai kok bisa Sasuke ada di Konoha. Karena itulah Chapitre ini agak panjang. **

**Warning! Pairing atau pun humornya belum keluar di sini. Chapitre ini hanya berisi flashback. Pairing ato humor bakalan muncul di chapitre 3.**

**Yup, langsung ke cerita aja ya!**

* * *

**Title : Riot : When the Shinobies Becoming Wizards**

**Author : Dark Aphrodite  
**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ama Harry tetep milik Om Mashasi ama Tante JK Rowling kok.**

**Chapitre 2**

Cahaya hijau yang keluar dari tongkat panjang itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, menghantam dada cowok yang bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan apapun. Ya, apa pun bahkan pekik ketakutan pun tidak sempat keluar dari bibirnya. Ia jatuh, meninggal seketika. Matanya masih terbuka, menunjukkan sorot kekagetan yang amat luar biasa. Temannya, seorang cowok kurus berkacamata dengan luka sambaran petir didahinya, tak kalah kaget melihat kematian di hadapannya. Cowok berkacamata itu berteriak, memanggil keras nama temannya yang telah jatuh.

Di sisi lain, orang yang mengerluarkan Kutukan Kematian itu tersenyum puas. Puas karena ia bisa berguna bagi tuannya yang sebentar lagi akan bangkit. Bangkit menjadi sesosok berkulit amat pucat, berwajah rata seperti ular, bermata merah, dan yang paling penting kekuatannya akan pulih seperti sebelum ia kehilangan tubuh.

"Cedric!" teriak Harry dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan cowok kurus itu bangun dari mimpi buruk yang selama liburan ini terus menghantuinya. Tubuh Cedric yang kaku, belasan Pelahap Maut, dan juga…..Voldemort yang telah bangkit.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat kehebatan sihir Voldemort. Ia mengakuinya. Hanya keberuntungan yang bisa membuatnya hidup sampai detik ini. Kalau saja bayangan Ibu, Ayah, Cendric, serta dua orang yang tidak ia kenal, tidak muncul, ia bisa menjamin hari itu, tamatlah riwayatnya.

Lupakan keburuntungan. Jika suatu ketika ia diserang Voldemort atau Pelahap Muat minimal, apa ia bisa bertahan? mereka adalah penyihir tingkat tinggi yang sangat berpengalaman, walaupun dalam hal menyiksa orang. Sedang dia? Dia hanya seorang cowok yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah Hogwarts. Belum banyak yang ia pelajari. Ia juga belum banyak pengalaman. Ia juga belum siap membunuh jika suatu saat nanti ia harus melakukannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang harus ia lindungi ? Tunggu, ada Dumbledore, ia penyihir terkuat bahkan Voldemart pun takut padanya. Bukannya ia mengharapkan demikian, tapi bagaimana jika Dumbledore tidak ada disaat itu dan hanya ada dirinya? Apakah ia mampu melindungi semuanya dengan kemampuan yang ia punya saat ini ?

Hanya ada satu jawaban. Ia harus jadi lebih kuat. Lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya.

* * *

"Paman, tambah ramen satu lagi !" teriak Naruto pada pemilik warung Ichiraku, Paman Teuchi.

Paman Teuchi hanya tersenyum.

"Naruto, berapa banyak ramen lagi yang harus kau makan sampai perutmu penuh?" omel Sakura sambil melirik tumpukan mangkok yang menggunung. Mungkin ada 13 mangkuk.

Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto hanya diam dan terus menikmati ramennya dengan tenang.

Tunggu, kenapa bisa ada Sasuke ? Begini, setelah Sasuke berhasil membalas dendamnya dengan membunuh Itachi, ia tahu tentang misteri dibalik pembantaian klannya, yang melibatkan tetinggi Ne, termasuk Danzou. Di sisi lain, ia juga tahu mengenai rencana jahat Akatsuki yang akan membuat senjata dengan memanfaatkan bijuu. Ia berada dalam dilema. Jalan mana yang harus dia pilih. Apakah ia harus membenci Konoha karena ulah segelintir manusia yang mengakibatkan klannya hancur atau membela Konoha karena sahabatnya dalam bahaya ?.

Jujur, cukup sulit baginya untuk memilih dua pilihan itu. Hingga suatu pagi, ia memutuskan untuk membubarkan tim yang dibentuknya, Hebi.

Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini masak-masak. Tidak hanya karena sahabatnya terancam dalam bahaya, tapi juga karena warga Konoha. Bukankah kakaknya melakukan semua itu untuk melindungi Konoha, desa yang dicintainya? Ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan yang mungkin sulit diampuni, tapi setidaknya ia ingin melindungi sesuatu yang dicintai oleh kakaknya. Mungkin dengan itu, ia bisa menebus kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan pada kakaknya.

Sudah tahu kan alasan kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di Konoha ? Ayo kita kembali ke cerita !

Seorang wanita perambut pendek dengan menggunakan yukata warna hitam berlari ke arah warung Ichiraku dengan tergesa. "Naruto !".

Ketiga sahabat itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah wanita yang baru saja datang, "Kak Shizune ?"

"Nenek Tsunade memanggilmu ! Sekarang !"

Hah !? Belum pernah mereka melihat Shizune seserius itu. Pasti ada hal buruk.

* * *

Gurat kesedihan tampak jelas di wajah cantik itu. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi perasaan sedih tetap tidak bisa hilang dari hatinya.

Pintu ruang hokage mendadak terbuka, lebar. Naruto yang ditemani Sasuke dan Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Nenek Tsunade ! Kenapa memanggilku ? Jangan katakan aku dapat misi lagi, aku kan baru datang tadi pagi !" cercah Naruto.

Tsunade yang biasanya, pasti akan marah dan minimal dia akan membanting kursinya keluar kantor Hokage, tapi kali ini wanita itu hanya memandang tiga bersahabat dengan tatapan sedih.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan bingung seolah menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan orang bebal seperti Naruto pun menyadari keanehan itu.

Belum sempat salah seorang dari mereka berbicara, Tsunade buka mulut, "Jiraiya tewas !"

CTAR ! Dua kata itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Ketiga sahabat itu hanya bisa terpaku dan termenung. Apakah telinga meeka tidak salah dengar ?

"Nenek, pasti bercanda !" teriak Naruto.

Tsunade tidak berkata apa pun. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang Naruto, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi berkata apa pun, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit.

Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat, lalu berlari keluar kantor Hokage.

"Hoi, Dobe !" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura memegang bahu Sasuke. "Biarkan dia sendiri !" ucap Sakura pelan.

* * *

Ia berlari, terus berlari. Ia biarkan kakinya membawanya pergi entah kemana. Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak. Hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan saat ini, ia ingin melihat senin tua itu kembali kaehadapannya juga kembali mengajarinya jurus-jurus baru. Walaupun ia tahu, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi, tak apa kan kalau ia ingin sesuatu?

Setelah berjam-jam ia berlari, kini ia berhenti, kelelahan, peluh keringat sudah membasahi jaket hitam-orange-nya. Kakinya telah membawanya ke sudut desa yang sangat sepi, tidak ada orang di sana yang ada hanyalah pohon-pohon lebat dan beberapa burung juga serangga tengah memainkan musik harmoni masing-masing. Sebuah perpaduan orkestra yang menarik dan unik.

Ya, tapi tampaknya cowok berambut pirang bermata biru itu tidak peduli dengan gemerisik hewan di sekelilingnya. Wajahnya kelelahan dan juga sedih. Tunggu, jika kita mengamati anak itu baik-baik, kita akan menyadari ada aliran air yang perlahan menuruni pipinya. Bukan keringat, melainkan ………. Air mata?

Ia menangis? Seorang cowok menangis?

Sebenarnya, bukan hal yang buruk jika cowok menangis. Bukankah terkadang cowok juga perlu melampiaskan kesedihan seperti halnya cewek? Pelampiasan kesedihan. Itu yang sedang cowok berambut pirang yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto lakukan.

Bagaimana ia tidak shock jika tiba-tiba ia diberitahu bahwa ero-senin itu meninggal? Orang yang hanya berpikiran mesum, tapi juga kuat di saat dibutuhkan itu? Hatinya sakit. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. Belum pernah ia merasakan sesakit ini sebelumnya. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dibanding saat ia gagal mencegah sasuke pergi ke tempat siluman ular jelek, Orochimaru.

Wajar jika ia terluka. Bagaimanapun juga, ia pernah tinggal dengan ero-senin itu selama dua tahun. Mereka menjalani waktu bersama, berlatih bersama, dan terkadang pergi ke festival bersama, walaupun pada akhirnya (selalu) ero senin itu mabuk berat sambil menggumamkan nama-nama cewek bar. Cukup menjengkelkan juga mengingat ia selalu kepayahan membantunya berjalan ke hotel. Tapi bukan itu point pentingnya. Ero-senin itu seperti sosok seorang kakek yang dimilikinya. Pengganti kakek kandung yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal, bahkan tahu namanya pun tidak.

Kemudian, terjadi reaksi yang tidak di duga. Tangannya bergerak cepat membentuk segel, lalu ia menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah, dan menamparkan tangannya ke tanah. (Bener gini kan, urutan kuchiyose no jutsu?)

BUUM!! Dari balik asap, muncul seekor katak besar berwarna orange tua dengan corak ungu. Gamabunta namanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, bocah?" tanya sang katak.

"Kau pasti tahu……" pandangan Naruto menuju tanah. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang Gamabunta. Suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Apa maksudmu, Bocah?" tanya katak itu lagi.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana ero-senin itu meninggal! Ceritakan padaku!" sontak Naruto memandang Gamabunta. Bukan mata biru yang menatap sang katak, tapi mata merah Kyuubi.

Dalam hati Gamabunta, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit ngeri melihat mata merah itu. Seolah ia terhisap dalam nostalgia di saat ia bertemu Kyuubi untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh terlihat takut dihadapan bocah cilik ini. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Apa kau siap mendengar ceritaku yang panjang, Bocah?"

Mata merah Kyuubi berubah menjadi mata sebiru langit milik Naruto.

* * *

Privet Drive nomor 4…

Privet Drive nampak sangat lengah. Hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang bercahaya, dan tidak ada orang yang keluar rumah (ya iyalah, namanya juga tengah malam). Mungkin semua orang di daerah itu sedang terbuai dalam dunia mimpi masing-masing. Ya, kecuali satu orang.

Matanya tidak mau terpejam dan ia sendiri tidak ngantuk. Otaknya masih ingin berpikir akan bagaimana cara menjadi kuat. Hanya satu masalah, tapi mampu membuatnya pusing serasa rambutnya akan di gunduli secara paksa.

Mendadak terdengar raungan memekakkan telinga di luar. Hary meluruskan diri dengan kaget lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Entahlah fenomena apa yang terjadi, hanya saja saat ini lampu jalan mati-hidup-mati hidup. Belum pernah ia merasa seaneh ini sebelumnya. Belum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab, ia melihat sesuatu hal yang aneh lagi. Lampu di kamarnya hidup-mati, tapi kali ini cahayanya berpendar bergantian menuju ruang bermain Dudley. Ketika Harry tepat berada di depan komputer Dudley, semua lampu mendadak mati dan komputer itu sebaliknya. Hidup sendiri.

Spontan, bulu kuduk Harry berdiri. Apalagi ia tidak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya.

Satu per satu huruf yang berwarna merah tampak di layar komputer yang berback ground hitam, sedikit ngeri melihatnya.

**Kau yang beruntung **

**Mendapatkan kunjungan kami **

**Satu diantara sejuta orang yang menginginkannya **

**Pada malam yang berbulan penuh **

**Kami akan memberikan transaksi istimewa **

**Pada kau yang beruntung **

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit bagi Harry untuk memahaminya, sebelum akhirnya ia menekan '**next**'

* * *

Mata biru itu belum ingin terpejam. Ia memikirkan apa yang harus is lakukan jika ketua Akatsuki Pein beserta anggotanya menyerangnya. Mereka pasti sangat kuat. Bahkan Jiraiya yang kuat pun bisa kalah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**Hei Kyuubi**

_Eee……_

**Hei, apa kau akan membantuku jika mereka menyerangku?**

_Ehm…….._

**Hei!! Apa kau akan membantuku?**

_Berisik, bocah bodoh! Aku mau tidur!_

Uuh! Menyebalkan! Rubah sialan! Omel Naruto dalam hati. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus memikirkan sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar, dan listrik di Konaha mati. Semua gelap.

Naruto menarik selimutnya, menutupi seluruh tubuh. Tampaknya ia takut gelap.

Drrtt……….. Ddrrtt………. Sebuah suara berasal dari ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia bergidik ngeri. Apa ia salah dengar? Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, lalu suara itu apa? Bukankah ia tinggal sendirian?

Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan mengambil kantung kunainya. Ia berjalan mengendap ke ruang tengah rumahnya sendiri. Aneh, ia tak merasakan adanya aura kehidupan. Uuh………. Jangan katakan kalau ada hantu di rumah ini! Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran keluar tubuhnya. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mengacungkan sebuah kunai. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan……………….

Matanya terbelalak kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Komputer yang ada di sudut ruang tengahnya, yang hampir tak pernah ia sentuh, apalagi dibersihkan. Mendadak hidup. Lalu satu per satu huruf berwarna merah darah muncul dilayarnya.

**Kau yang beruntung **

**Mendapatkan kunjungan kami **

**Satu diantara sejuta orang yang menginginkannya **

**Pada malam yang berbulan penuh**

**Kami akan memberikan transaksi istimewa**

**Pada kau yang beruntung**

Keringat dingin belum berhenti mengucur dari tubuhnya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, yang jelas sekarang ia menekan tombol '**Next**'

* * *

**Tuliskan apa yang kamu inginkan. Kami, bisa membawamu ke dimensi lain. Itulah kekuatan kami.**

Dengan ragu dan perasaan tidak percaya, cowok kurus dengan tanda sambaran petir didahinya mengetik tulisan di keyboard.

**Apa ada dimensi yang mempunyai sumber kekuatan berbeda dari dunia ini?**

_Tentu ada. Apakah anda ingin segera melakukan transaksi?_

**Apa yang harus kubayar?**

_Anda adalah pelanggan istemewa kami. Tidak ada yang harus anda bayar. Bagaimana?_

**Aku setuju. Lantas siapa kau?**

_Waktu yang akan menjawabnya. Anda akan mengetahuinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Tunggulah, tiga hari lagi kami akan memberikan instruksi selanjutnya._

Mendadak komputer mati dan semua berjalan seperti semula.

* * *

**Tuliskan apa yang kamu inginkan. Kami, bisa membawamu ke dimensi lain. Itulah kekuatan kami.**

Keringat dingin masih menetes dari dahinya. Cowok berambut pirang itu menggosokkan tangannya satu sama lain, sebelum ia menulis jawabannya di keyboard.

**Apa yang kau maksud dengan membawa ke dimensi lain? Siapa kau?**

_Dunia ini terdiri dari banyak dimensi. Salah satunya adalah dimensi tempat kau tinggal. Kami, punya kekuatan untuk menjelajah dimensi satu dengan yang lain. Kau akan mengetahui sosok kami seiring berjalannya waktu._

**Apakah kau bisa membawaku ke tempat dimana ada kekuatan yang lain?**

_Bukan hal yang sulit. Tunggulah tiga hati lagi, kami akan memberi insrtuksi selanjutnya. _

* * *

Seandainya saja ini tergambar di anime, maka kita akan melihatlayar terbagi dua. Pada layar sebelah kiri terdapat sosok yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto, lalu di layar sebelah kanan ada sosok yang kita kenal sebagai Harry Potter. Keduanya berada di tempat yang jauh berbeda, tapi saat ini mereka sama-sama menunggu sesuatu, sesuatu yang katanya bisa membawa mereka ke dimensi lain.

Jam 12 malam. Suasana mendadak berubah seperti saat pertama kali mereka mendapat pesan warna merah itu. Pesan kali ini juga ditulis dengan warna merah. Ayo, kita lihat apa isi pesan itu.

**Wahai kalian yang sudah menunggu kami 3 hari,**

**Kami beritahukan peraturan yang harus anda ingat selama anda berada di dimensi yang kami kirim.**

**Jangan berusaha melanggar, ada konsekuensi dari setiap pelanggaran.**

**Kami tidak akan berbuat sesuatu untuk menolong kalian jika kalian mendapatkan hukuman.**

**Berikut peraturan yang harus kalian ingat :**

**1. Selama berada di dimensi lain, jangan sampai identitas asli kalian diketahui oleh manusia di dimensi sana. Pelanggaran berakibat hilangnya sebagian memori di dunia asal yang jika anda lakukan terus menerus, maka anda tidak mempunyai ingatan apapun mengenai dunia asal anda.**

**2. Anda akan bertukar posisi dengan orang yang ada di dimensi sana. Anda akan menjadi mereka dan mereka jadi anda. Anda dilarang memperlihatkan sosok asli anda pada orang lain selain pada orang yang menggantikan anda dan teman yang anda bawa. Pelanggaran berakibat hilangnya satu keahlian anda dan jika anda lakukan terus menerus, anda akan kehilangan semua keahlian yang anda miliki.**

**3. Anda dilarang keras merusak property yang ada di dimensi sana. Kerusakan ringan berakibat beberapa tubuh anda tidak bisa digerakkan. Kerusakan berat berarti anda akan tinggal di sana selamanya. Anda tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia asal.**

**4. Penjelasan dari no.2 anda diperkenankan membawa 5 orang teman untuk mendampingi anda.**

**5. Karena anda sudah membaca peraturan ini, maka anda tidak boleh mundur. Jika anda mengundurkan diri, artinya MATI.**

**Berikut instruksi yang harus anda kerjakan:**

**1. Jaga fisik sekaligus mental anda. Perjalanan ke sana amat berat.**

**2. Buatlah symbol seperti yang tertera (Simbol 2 lingkaran yang pernah kuceritakan di chapitre1)**

**3. Satukan kekuatan kalian. Kalian akan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda pada masing-masing tahap.**

**4. Jika anda sudah berhasil menyatukan kekuatan, akan muncul sebuah lubang hitam. Masuklah. Kuatkan hati kalian karena lubang itu anda akan teringat pada masa-masa hitam kalian. Hanya orang yang berhati kuatlah yang mampu bertahan.**

**5. Anda akan terlempar ke dunia antara dimensi satu dengan yang lain. Anda akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan bertukar posisi dengan anda. Lakukan perundingan selanjutnya.**

**6. Untuk pergi ke dimensi lain, sudah disiapkan dua segel. Lakukan tahapan penyatuan kekuatan.**

**7. Pemberangkatan akan dilakukan satu bulan dari pesan ini dikirim. Dalam hal ini, kami akan menghubungi anda lagi. Jangan sia-siakan waktu yang kami berikan.**

**Semoga sampai tujuan.**

* * *

" Dan kau menerimanya, Harry?" teriak gadis berambut keriting tebal. Wajahnya menunjukkan sosok kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dalam perjanjiannya tertulis, aku akan mati jika mundur. Tak ada pilihan lain kan?" jawab Harry.

"Lantas, kau tahu siapa orang yang mengirim pesan itu?" sekarang gantian Ron yang bertanya.

"Dia bilang waktu yang akan menjawabnya!"

"Oh, Harry!" pekik Hermione tak percaya.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak menyadari, kalau ini keren! Pergi ke dimensi lain? Belum pernah aku membayangkannya!" Ron berteriak pelan.

"Ya, sekalian juga latihan agar kita bisa sesuatu yang bahkan Voldemort pun tak bisa melakukannya."

"Harry, apa kau tahu dimana akan dikirim?"

"Tidak!"

Hermione menghela napas panjang.

"Lupakan soal itu, lantas siapa 3 orang yang harus kau ajak?"

"Eeeee..."

"Bagaimana kalau kami yang ikut? Bagaimana pun juga kami mendengarnya!" terdengar suara dari balik pintu dan muncullah seorang cowok dan dua orang cewek.

* * *

"Dobe, aku tahu kau terpukul dengan kematian Senin tua itu, tapi apa kau tidak bisa berpikir rasional?" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang datar.

"Benar kata Sasuke-kun! Dimensi lain? Apa hal itu ada? Lalu, apa kau tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan itu dan dimana kau akan dikirim?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu akan semua hal itu, tapi aku yakin dengan pergi ke sana, aku bisa mempelajari suatu hal yang berbeda." jawab Naruto.

"Bukankah kita bisa berlatih jutsu-jutsu yang baru?"

"Katanya ada dimensi dimana kekuatan mereka berbeda dari kita. Kalau kita terus di sini, Akatsuki pasti sudah tahu jurus-jurus yang kita gunakan!" bantahnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Lalu siapa saja yang kau ajak?"

"Itu....." Naruto berpikir panjang.

* * *

**Misteri akan siapa yang mengirim pesan merah itu akan terungkap pelan-pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit. Yang perlu diingat, pengirim pesan ini bukan OC kok. 'Kami' adalah chara asli dari kedua cerita. Coba, bisa tebak siapa 'Kami'?**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan bagi pengembangan cerita ini. Jangan ragu untuk klik 'go' di sebelah bawah Submit Review. Thanks. Merci beaucoup...**

**Thanks to :**

**Sherry, Izzie, berdiskusi akan anime dengan kalian menyenangkan.**

**_yami Lawliet akan kesabarannya mendengarkan celotehanku dan sarannya.**

**Ambudaff. Inuzumaki Helen, lil-ecchan, Lvna-chan, Panik-kok-di-disko, Cantik-chan, X-tee, Butterfly from Hell. Thanks atas reviewnya. Jangan bosan review fict ini ya!**

**Maaf, ini hanyalah sedikit perubahan di chapitre ini yang author lakukan. Chapitre 3 akan update 1-2 minggu lagi. Habis lagi-lagi gara-gara tugas yang menumpuk. Maafkan kesalahan author!**


	3. Chapitre 3

Udah lama ya saya ga update fict ini! Rasanya kangen menulis fict ini. Makanya saya minta maaf kalau update yang benar-benar lama.

Warning! Ada beberapa penambahan pasal dalam chapitre 2, karena saya lupa menambahkannya. Maafkan kepayahan author ini. Lalu, humor yang benar-benar garing sampai tidak terasa humornya.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Harry Potter milik JK Rowling**

**Riot : When the Shinobies Becoming Wizards**

**Chapitre 3**

**Friendship**

**Teenage**

Langit malam seolah menjadi background sebuah rumah yang sangat tua. Kayu-kayunya mulai lapuk dimakan usia. Lumut-lumut hidup bahagia di dinding, berkembang biak, hingga akhirnya beberapa bagian dinding penuh lumut. Laba-laba dengan bebas merakit sarangnya. Lantai tertutupi debu setebal kurang lebih 2 cm. Sungguh, bukanlah rumah yang patut untuk ditinggali.

'Terlalu kotor dan tidak terawat'. Begitu komentar orang yang pertama melihatnya. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau merawatnya? Jangankan merawat, untuk mendekati pun mereka sudah takut. Takut akan hantu ganas yang memangsa mereka.

Jika kita melihat fasad rumah itu dalam kegelapan, yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan mengerikan melingkupi rumah itu. Sunyi, sepi membuatnya tambah mengerikan. Akan tetapi, jika kita berjalan menuju belakang rumah itu, kita akan melihat sebuah cahaya lilin redup dan dua bayangan berjalan diantara cahayanya. Hantu? Sepertinya bukan. Lagi pula, mana ada hantu yang mempunyai bayangan?

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Sama seperti perkiraanmu! Mereka tertarik dengan penawaran itu dan saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat gersang itu. Tidak kusangka, akhirnya tempat itu berguna juga !".

Salah seorang dari meraka berkekeh. "Sebagian berasal dari idemu. Kita memang partner yang hebat!"

"Apa jadinya ya jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya ?"

"Mungkin mereka akan menghajar kita sampak babak belur, Mungkin juga tulang-tulang kita bakalan remuk. Mereka masih muda".

Pembicaraan terhenti. Pandangan mereka beralih ke sebuah kristal bening. Kristal berbentuk bola dengan diameter 25 cm. Kabut berputar di dalamnya hingga setelah beberapa menit muncul pemandangan di sebuah tempat tandus dengan 10 muda-mudi menjadi objeknya.

* * *

Angin panas meliuk-liuk di tengah sinar matahari. Membawa serta butiran-butiran pasir ke udara. Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya terlihat tebing-tebing curam dan pasir menutupinya. Sama sekali tidak ada tumbuhan yang tumbuh. Bahkan kaktus yang dapat hidup di gurun pasir sekalipun, tidak terlihat batangnya sungguh ketandusan yang tiada tara.

Sebuah pemikiran mungkin terbesit dipikiran kita, "Mana ada orang yang mau berpanas-panas digurun setandus itu ?" Jika kau berpikir demikian, maka artinya kau salah. Memang hanya terlihat kumpulan titik dari jauh. Akan tetapi, semakin kau mendekat, maka kau akan sadar titik-titik jika itu merupakan perwujudan dari 10 orang anak manusia yang masih muda.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya!" sambung seorang cowok dengan bekas sambaran petir di kepalanya.

"Harry, apa benar dia orangnya?" tanya Hermione dengan pandangan kaget.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lihatlah mereka, kawan!" sahut Ron,

"Hei, dimana kacamataku? Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik!" jawab Harry kesal. Lalu ia meraba-raba pasir disekelilingnya untuk mencari kacamata bundar kesayangannya. Dengan pandangan yang sangat minim, ia tidak melihatnya. Semuanya terasa seperti pasir.

Dua orang sahabatnya menghelai nafas panjang. "Harry, bukannya kau menyimpan kacamatamu di saku jubah?" Astaga, ternyata Harry pelupa juga ya !

Harry termenung sesaat sebelum mengucapkan "Astaga, aku baru ingat!" Ia kenakan kacamata. Pandangannya terasa normal lagi. Perlahan, bola matanya mengarah ke orang-orang yang baru saja ia temui. Sweetdrop besar langsung muncul di kepalanya.

Bagaimana bisa ?

Kelima orang yang baru saja ia temui jatuh dengan keadaan yang tidak elite alias dalam pose memalukan. Cowok berambut kuning duren jatuh dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki di atas, persis jambu mete. Cowok berambut hitam model ayam dengan sukses mencium ....Pasir. Butiran-butiran pasir memasuki mulutnya. Lalu cowok berambut putih dengan gigi ikan jatuh dengan pose ikan berenang. Sementara cewek-cewek berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna, tanpa berpose aneh-aneh.

"Na….Naruto, kun ! Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" dua jari telunjuk seorang cewek berambut biru muda bertautan. Mukanya merah padam.

Naruto segera berdiri, tangannya menepuk celananya yang penuh dengan pasir. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, Hinata-chan !"

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah karena jatuh dalam kondisi yang memalukan. Itu merusak image Uchiha-nya. Tapi, kalau ia marah-marah, image cool Uchiha juga akan rusak. Oh, betapa sulitnya jadi Uchiha!

Sakura tersenyum. Kalau Sasuke bersikap demikian, itu artinya dia baik-baik saja.

Oh, ya, lalu gimana kondisi Suigetsu? Kasihan, tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dia berdiri-berdiri sendiri, ga ada yang membantunya. Poor, Suigetsu...

"Hei kalian yang ada di sana!" teriak Ron.

"Hai juga!" teriak Naruto, berlari mendekati rombongan Hogwarts itu. Yang lain mengikutinya.

.

"Kalian juga mendapat pesan merah dari Kami?" tanya Luna.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa kami ada di sini?' jawab Karin dengan nada sinis.

"Karin, Berhenti! Kita ke sini bukan untuk mencari musuh!" ucap Sakura berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kita belum berkenalan kan?" tambah Ginny.

"Aku Harry Potter. Kami penyihir dari Hogwarts." kata Harry sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto menjabat tangan Harry. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi dari Konohagakure!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku Ronald Wealey."

"Kenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura."

"Namaku Ginny Weasley."

"A... Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Karin."

"Hermione Granger."

"Suigetsu."

"Aku Neville Longbottom."

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan masalah yang terjadi sebenarnya sambil berjalan mencari tempat pemberangkatan kita ke daerah selanjutnya?" usul Hermione.

"Kami setuju." jawab Sakura.

**

* * *

Lihat sekelilingmu. Temukan sebuah gua**

**Diantara tebing. Percayalah pada nurani**

**Karena hal itu akan menuntumu**

**Pada suatu hal yang kau inginkan

* * *

  
**

Mata mereka berkeliling, mencari sebuah gua, seperti yang diisyaratkan oleh Kami. Terus mencari. Bukan hal mudah mengingat pada pinggir tebing terdapat banyak lubang, tusukan tajam bantuan yang berbentuk seperti pisau. Hal itu seperti mencari jarum diantara tumpukan jerami. Hampir mustahil.

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain dari Kami ?" tanya Suigetsu kesal, ia sebal berada di padang tandus ini. Hampir atau bahkan tidak ada air yang merupakan belahan jiwanya, Ia benci tempat sekering ini.

Harry dan Naruto saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mereka menggeleng.

"Uh, tidak! Aku bisa menjadi ikan panggang jika berada di sini terus!" pekik Suigetsu.

" Tunggu, bukankah ada cara yang lebih praktis untuk mencari sebuah gua!" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sembilan orang lainnya memandang Sasuke dengan penuh Tanya "Apa?"

Tatapan tajam sang Uchiha beralih ke seorang cewek berambut biru tua panjang. "Byakugan".

"Astaga, kenapa baru kepikiran?" teriak Naruto, Sakura, Karin, dan Suigetsu. Hinata sendiri ternyata lupa mengaktifkan byakugannya. Bodoh ……..

Sementara itu, lima anak dari Hogwarts saling berpandangan bingung. "Nani? Buah kugan? Apa itu? Apa itu sejenis makanan?"

"Oh, tentu saja bukan!" Sakura tersenyum. "Byakugan, bukan buah kugan. Singkatnya, itu salah satu jurus ninja dari desa kami. Kau bisa melihat dengan sudut 360 derajat."

"Ooohhh ….."

"Byakugan !" kekuatan mata lavender itu terbuka. Matanya mulai menerobos segala penghalang yang ada. Melihat segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata karena daya jangkau yang terlalu jauh, sungguh, mata yang seperti teropong bintang.

Gua yang ia lihat dari matanya, bisa dibilang mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Mulut gua yang sangat ramping dengan stalaktit dan stalagmite tajam, siap menusuk siapa saja yang melewatinya. Jika Kami benar-benar berniat membantu, maka pemikiran yang logis akan hal ini adalah Kami pasti meninggalkan sebuah tanda yang berbeda dari yang lain. Sebuah permainan rupanya.

Matanya mulai meneliti detail setiap gua. Sekilas matanya melihat sebuah symbol. Tunggu, symbol ? Pandangannya beralih ke symbol itu. Ya, memang berbeda dari yang lain, tapi ….. itu bukan gua ! Simbol itu terukir di dinding tebing dan di sekelilingnya sama sekali tidak ada gua.

Permainan macam apa ini ?

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Napasnya pun terdengar tidak beraturan. Hosh ! Hosh !.

"Hinata-chan ?" Cowok berambut pirang itu mendekati Hinata yang lalu disusul oleh yang lain.

"A….Ano ! Ada sebuah symbol….aneh di sana !" Hinata menunjuk sebuah tebing "Ta…..tapi di sana tidak ada gua !"

"Tidak ada gua ?" mereka saling berpandangan bingung.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" suara Luna memecah keheningan. Logat bicaranya unik, wajahnya tersenyum. Senyum yang terkesan misterius.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

.

.

"Lebih baik, kita coba saja! Tidak ada gunanya kita di sini terus," sahut Ginnny.

"Apa yang dikatakannya tidak salah."

* * *

Simbol yang ditunjuk Hinata, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai simbol yang berukuran kecil. besar malah. Hanya saja, eksistensinya terhalang oleh batu-batu besar, yang membuatnya tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa.

Simbol itu ditulis di dinding tebing, atau diukir tepatnya, berupa (lagi-lagi) gambar-gambar coretan beraliran abstrak. Tidak jelas apa yang ingin diungkapkan si pembuat simbol. Entah hal tersebut disengaja atau tidak, tapi mungkin si pembuat simbol ingin agar setiap orang yang melihat coretannya, menafsirkan simbol itu dan juga maknanya. Seolah berkata "untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau harus menebak simbol itu dulu."

Lagi-lagi permainan, tapi permainan ini menarik. Menantang.

"Apa simbol ini bisa dihancurkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Coba saja!" jawab Sakura.

Naruto membuat rasengan di tangannya, lalu menabrakkannya ke dinding tebing itu. Alhasil, bukannya dindingnya hancur, tapi malah Naruto yang terlempar jauh.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mempan memakai rasengan!" teriak Naruto shock berat. Bagaimana bisa jurus andalannya tidak mempan dalam menghancurkan sebuah simbol?

"Aku akan mencobanya memakai sihir!" ucap Hermione. Ia acungkan tongkat sihirnya ke simbol. Ia berkonsentrasi tinggi dan ia gunakan mantra non verbal yang kelihatannya cukup rumit.

Bagaimana hasilnya?

Sinar hijau keluar dari tongkat Hermione, menabrak simbol, tapi memantul kembali. BLAARRR!!!! Pantulan mantra menghancurkan batuan di belakang Hermione. Kalau saja Ron tidak mendorongnya, mungkin gadis itu akan terluka oleh mantranya sendiri.

"Thanks, Ron!" ucap Hermione. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"A... Ada pelindung di simbol itu.... Kita tidak bisa memakai cara yang biasa...." ucap Hinata.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Neville menunduk.

.

.

.

"Pasti ada petunjuk untuk membukanya! Ini, semacam teka-teki!" kata Hermione sedikit keras.

"Ya, dan sekarang kita harus mencari petunjuk itu!" tambah Ginny.

Mereka segera berpencar di sekeliling simbol. Mengamati setiap batuan dengan teliti. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ada banyak batuan sisekitarnya dan lagi fisik mereka sudah lelah.

"Hei! Di sini ada simbol Konoha!" teriak Suigetsu.

"Di sini juga ada simbol Hogwarts!" teriak Ron.

.

Simbol Konoha terukir di batuan yang bersudut 35 derajat dari simbol utama. Keberadaannya yang tipis membuatnya tidak terlalu terlihat jika kita tidak mengamati batuan dengan seksama. Lalu, simbol Hogwarts, terukir 45 derajat dari simbol utama, terletak satu garis lurus dengan simbol Konoha. Bisa memvisualisasikannya?

"Coba kita gambar letak simbol-simbol itu," ucap Sasuke, menggoreskan jarinya pada pasir.

"Jika kita menghubungkan ketiga simbol itu....." tambah Hermione sambil menghubungkan tiga simbol. "Segitiga."

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Diamlah, dobe!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto langsung diam. Belum pernah ia melihat sahabatnya seserius itu.

Segitiga ya? Apa maksudnya? Tunggu, jika kita membagi dua masing-masing sisi lalu menghubungkannya dengan titik, maka....

"Titik berat!" ucap sasuke dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Heh!?"

"Lihat segitiga ini! Jika masing-masing sisinya kita bagi menjadi dua bagian yang sama panjang, lalu kita menghubungkannya dengan titik yang berada di hadapannya, maka...."

"Garis-garis itu akan bertemu pada satu titik. Itu yang disebut titik berat dari segitiga. Mungkin itu adalah jawaban dari teka-teki ini."

"Dan sekarang kita harus memetakkannya dalam ukuran yang sebenarnya!"

.

.

"Benar, di sini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto. Sweetdrop besar muncul di kepalanya.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke pelan, sedikit shock.

"Tidak salah lagi," ucap Hermione. Ia juga agak shock.

Kenapa mereka semua jadi shock?

Setelah mereka memetakkannya dalam ukuran yang sebenarnya, ternyata titik berat segitiga itu berada di....

Tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Tempat dimana mereka goreskan segitiga di hamparan pasir. Siapa yang ga kesal? Capek-capek mencari, ternyata yang dicari berada di depan hidung mereka.

"Okay, berhenti shock. Tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik sekarang kita gali pasir di bawah ini!"

.

Ya, lagi-lagi sebuah simbol. Kenapa di daerah ini harus ada banyak simbol?

Kali ini simbolnya mirip dengan simbol yang membawa mereka ke padang tandus. Hanya ada beberapa perbedaan. Pertama, ukurannya tiga kali lebih kecil daripada simbol itu. Dan kedua, huruf-huruf aneh yang mengelilingi singa bersayap, lebih simple. Tidak serumit yang dulu.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Penggabungan kekuatan lagi rupanya.

Kekuatan mereka bersatu, masuk ke dalam simbol singa bersayap versi kecil, dan memicu perubahan pada simbol yang terukir di dinding tebing.

Goresan-goresan tak beraturan bergerak ke segala arah di dinding tebing. Bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti dengan mata biasa. Lalu, perlahan berhenti, menyisakan simbol yang terukir jelas.

Heh? Mata mereka terbelalak kaget.

Simbol itu lebih seperti relief yang ada di candi-candi. Menggambarkan seseorang dengan jubah dan topi runcing di kepalanya, dan sebuah tongkat yang besar kemungkinan tongkat sihir, tersimpan di saku jubahnya. Lalu, di hadapannya ada seorang dengan rambut berantakan mengenakan rompi jounin, kunai tersimpan di saku belakangnya, dan.... Lambang Konoha melekat di dahinya. Seorang shinobi. Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan, seolah menyerukan perdamaian. Mereka berdiri dengan latar belakang yang tidak jelas coraknya. Abstrak, tapi menambah indah suasana.

"Jadi, shinobi dan penyihir pernah bertemu?" tanya Harry.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi di sini...." jawab Naruto.

Mendadak, relief itu membelah dua, membuka seperti pintu.

* * *

Begitu pintu megah itu terbuka, sebuah gua panjang tampak di hadapan mereka. Tanpa dikomando, mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Tiba-tiba pintu itu menutup, menyisakan kegelapan dan ketakutan.

Apakah ini hanya sebuah perangkap?

Mendadak muncul cahaya hijau dalam gua, perlahan cahayanya terus memanjang, menerangi gua yang gelap. Bukan bersumber dari tongkat sihir atau yang lain, melainkan.....

Batu- batu kristal hijau zamrud yang berada di langit gua. Batu-batu itu berpotongan tak simetris, ujung-ujungnya tajam seperti pisau, saling merefleksikan cahayanya.

"Keren!"

"Bagaimana bisa ada hal sehebat ini di daerah setandus ini?"

Kekaguman mereka belum berhenti sampai situ. Bunga _Summer Snowflake_ tumbuh diantara celah mahkota bunganya yang seperti salju merefleksikan sinar kristal zamrud, membuatnya terlihat berwarna hijau. _Miosotis alpetris_ tumbuh bergerombol di dinding gua, berpadu apik dengan _Summer Snowflake_ dan _Rosebay Willowherb_, bunga pink kecil yang bersatu dalam sebuah tangkai panjang. Paduan yang menakjubkan.

"Sasuke-kun! Indahnya!" ucap Karin sambil memeluk tangan Sasuke yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

Sakura yang melihatnya dari belakang, menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya sakit tak terkira.

"Ini untuk Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto, mengulurkan setangkai Summer Snowflake ke gadis berambut biru tua itu.

Rona merah berlahan menghiasi pipinya yang halus. "Teee..... Teriima kasih... Naruto-kun!"

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana bisa ada tumbuhan hidup di daerah setandus ini?" tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit bersenang-senang sedikit saja? Nikmatilah keindahannya!" seru Ron.

"Bagaimana kalau ini hanya jebakan? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu? Semua kemungkinan selalu bisa terjadi!" bantah gadis berambut tebal itu lagi.

"Ini bukan jebakan! Jelas-jelas Kami berbaik hati memberi kita tempat seindah ini!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!!!"

Ah, sepertinya perdebatan mereka masih panjang.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny.

Harry memandang gadis itu, lalu ia menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku berpikir siapa sebenarnya Kami?"

"Jangan forsir pikiranmu terlalu dalam!"

"Ya, aku mengerti,"Harry tersenyum,"Mau kuambilkan bunga apa?"

Ginny balas tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja!"

Sementara itu, Luna, Neville, dan tak lupa Suigetsu hanya berjalan ke sana kemari, memandang bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di dinding gua dan kristal zamrud yang menghiasi langitnya.

* * *

Hampir dua jam mereka berjalan menyusuri gua yang kini terang berkat kristal zamrud. Tak ada kegelapan lagi di gua ini. Lalu, mereka sampai di ujung gua yang lagi-lagi.....

Penuh pesona menawan. Air terjun setinggi 10 meter mengalirkan airnya ke sungai yang besar kemungkinan berada di bawah tanah. Airnya jernih. Tak ada kotoran secuil pun di airnya. Di pinggir air terjun, _Rosebay Willowerb, Burnt Orhid, Snake's Head Fritilary, Pyramid Orchid_ tumbuh dengan rumput hijau di sekelilingnya. Dan _Myisotis Alpetris_ tumbuh di dinding samping air terjun. Menakjubkan.

Lalu, di langit gua, kristal kristal hijau zamrud besar tertanam. Bentuknya tidak hanya asimetris, tapi juga tajam seperti pisau. Panjangnya tidak sama satu sama lain. Indah, tapi juga mengerikan kalau-kalau tertimpa salah satu kristal itu.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang membuat ini semua?" mereka tertegun kagum.

"Belum pernah aku melihat tempat seindah ini!"

"Air!" Suigetsu langsung melompat ke dalam air terjun, surganya. Dasar manusia setengah ikan.

Mata mereka menatap keindahan sekeliling gua. Wow! Keren! Bagaimana bisa ada keindahan alam yang seperti ini? Sebenarnya, ini ada dimana?

"Hei! Ada sesuatu dibalik air terjun!" teriak Suigetsu, membuyarkan pandangan kagum yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat ada dua simbol lagi! Mungkin itu adalah tempat pemberangkatan kita!" teriaknya lagi.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Oh, rasanya sayang meninggalkan keindahan alam ini.

.

.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu. Ada dua simbol lagi di dalam gua yang berada di belakang air terjun. Kali ini simbolnya benar-benar mirip dengan simbol yang membawa mereka kemari, tapi hanya huruf-hurufnya yang berbeda. Ah, mungkin itu sejenis mantra yang bisa memindahkan tempat.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" ucap Harry.

"Kalian juga!" kata Naruto.

Mereka berjalan ke simbol masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menghilang.

* * *

"Kau yakin mengirim mereka ke sana?"

Seorang yang lain terkekeh. "Of, course. Kau tahu? Ada 'pemandangan' indah di sana!"

"Bukankah tempat itu……"

* * *

Matahari seolah menjadi salah satu objek dari sebuah kanvas menawan bernama langit. Langit berwarna biru cerah, secerah lautan. Goresan-goresan putih lembut awan semakin menyemarakkan indahnya langit. Lalu, burung-burung terlihat terbang tenang, mengitari bawah langit. Sebuah siluet alam yang menarik, terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang terbuka di langit, melemparkan 5 muda-mudi, lalu lubang itu menutup kembali seperti semula. Kumpulan burung bergerak kesana kemari karena kedatangan anak-anak yang tidak terduga. Tapi, bukan itu yang harus kita perhatikan. Ayo kita lihat, kemana lima muda-mudi itu akan jatuh.

Kelimanya terus terjun dari langit dengan kecepatan 20m/s. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat..

"He..Herm…" Neville terbata-bata. Wajahnya, ah bukan, wajah Suigetsu terlihat pucat, ingin muntah.

"Hermione! Lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Ron.

"Kita bisa mati!" teriak Harry.

"Berisik! Bukankah kita tidak akan menggunakan sihir di sini? Jangan lupa kata-katamu!" teriak Hermione kesal. Masa' semua orang bertanya padanya? Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"STOP!" gantian Ginny yang berteriak. "Lihat, tempat kita akan jatuh!"

.

.

BYUUURRRR!!!!! Air muncrat kemana-mana. Membasahi batuan dan lantai-lantai di sekitarnya.

Kepala Suigetsu (Neville) mencuat dari air. Tangannnya menggapai sekelilingnya. Napasnya tersengal. "A… Aku tidak bisa berenang!"

Sasuke (Ron) membantunya. "Hei, sadarlah! Lihat tinggi airnya!"

Reaksi Suigetsu (Neville) terhenti. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sweetdropped besar muncul di kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mengira ia akan tenggelam di air yang hanya setinggi perutnya!

"Airnya hangat ya!" ucap Sakura (Ginny)

"Kupikir ini pemandian air panas. Tidak ada yang seperti ini di Inggris." Sahut Karin (Hermione).

"Kami baik sekali ya! Menjatuhkan kita di….."

"Ehm! Ehm!" dehaman keras memotong ucapan Naruto (Harry).

Kelima anak itu berbalik dan…..

Sepuluh wanita yang hanya mengenakan handuk menatap mereka garang, seolah siap menerkam mereka. Beberapa diantaranya sudah bersiap dengan ember di tangan.

"Harry, aku merasakan firasat buruk," bisik Sasuke (Ron) pelan.

"Aku juga…" keringat dingin mulai turun dari kepala Naruto (Harry).

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan symbol belah ketupat hijau di dahinya menggeram, tangannya terkepal. "Naruto…. Sasuke…. Suigetsu….." Death glare mengerikan keluar dari tubuh wanita itu sebelum akhirnya ia melempar tiga cowok itu ke langit.

Cling! Dari bawah terlihat seperti bintang. (_adegannya mirip saat team rocket-nya Pockemon saat kalah_)

Sakura (Ginny), Karin ( Hermione), Hinata (Luna) menelan ludah. Benar-benar mengerikan wanita itu!

* * *

Pagi belum datang benar. Matahari menampakkan sinarnya malu-malu. Gumpalan awan cumulus bergerak berlahan menutupi sinarnya yang belum cerah. Beberapa burung hinggap di ranting pohon, bernyanyi menyambut pagi. Sementara itu, rumput-rumput, daun-daun pohon masih basah akan embun. Bunga _Armenia maritima, Nottingham Catchfly_ terlihat bermekaran.

Mendadak, sebuah lubang berdiameter 50 cm terbuka di langit, sedikit merusak suasana pagi, lalu melemparkan 5 anak ke bawah, dan lubang itu menutup kembali. Langit kembali seperti semula. Anak-anak itu terjatuh dengan kecepatan mengerikan, hingga akhirnya mereka mendarat di tanah yang berbantalkan rumput.

BRRUUUUKKKK!!!!! Terdengar suara keras.

"Aduh ! Sakit!"

"Ouch!"

"Sa... Sakit!"

"Sakitnya!"

"Uh, rasanya aku hampir melihat surga!"

"Kami sialan! Tega-teganya melempar kita di tempat seperti ini!"

Yah, masing-masing saling mengomel tidak jelas.

"Jadi, ini yang disebut Hogwarts!" seru Sakura kagum.

"Keren!"

Sebuah kastil tua yang amat sangat besar kini hanya berjarak kurang lebih 20 meter dihitung dari tempat mereka jatuh Memang bangunan tua, tapi kesannya memiliki aura kuat, tegas, dan memancarkan pesonanya sendiri. Belum lagi dengan tanaman-tanaman unik yang tumbuh di sana. Ada sebuah pohon besar, sangat besar malah, bercabang, hanya memiliki sedikit daun, kesannya gagah dan juga mengerikan. Bunga _Maltese cross _yang berwarna orange, _Common poppy_ yang berwarna merah ilalang, _Sticky Catchfly_ , dan bunga-bunga lain yang jelas tidak ada di Konoha, tumbuh di beberapa bagian kastil. Lalu, ada tumbuhan labu, paprika, tomat, yang tumbuh terlalu subur, besar buahnya jauh dari kata normal.

BBUUKKK!!!! Tiba-tiba terdengar gebrakan keras dari pintu rumah kecil yang berada di luar kastil. Dari dalam, muncul seorang yang tinggi badannya jauh dari kata normal, brewokan, rambutnya berantakan tidak pernah disisir. Dia berlari ke pekarangan, lalu memeluk cowok kurus dengan tanda sambaran petir di dahinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan Naruto, erat. Harry (Naruto) langsung merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Harry!" teriak orang itu keras, tetap memeluk Harry (Naruto).

Wajah Harry (Naruto) memucat. Matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Ron (Sasuke), menyiratkan kesengsaraan. Apalagi ia tidak tahu nama manusia super besar yang memeluknya itu.

Ron (Sasuke) tersenyum tipis. Ia berbisik pelan. "Namanya Hagrid, dobe!"

"Ha.... Hagrid!" ucap Harry (Naruto) terbata-bata. "Aku...susah bernapas!"  
"Sorry, Harry!" ia menurunkan tubuh ringkih itu ke tanah. "Tadi aku mendengar suara debuman keras. Kupikir itu apa! Ternyata itu Kau dan yang lain! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Harry?" wajahnya menyiratkan kekahawatiran.

"Ee...." Harry (Naruto) mulai panik.

"Hagrid.... Tadi kami sedikit bermain-main dengan.... Permainan dunia manusia. Olahraga!"potong Ginny (Sakura)

"Oooh!!!" untunglah, Hagrid langsung percaya. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana nasib mereka..

"Harry, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Aragog? Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum sekolah dimulai," ajak Hagrid dengan bersemangat. "Oh, iya! Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, dan.... Luna juga boleh ikut!"

"Aragog? Apa itu?" tanya Harry (Naruto) heran.

"Astaga, Harry! Kau dan Ron pernah menemuinya di tahun keduamu. Dia benar-benar makhluk yang keren! Kalian pasti menyukainya!"

Kelima anak itu saling berpandangan. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

* * *

Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi ke langit. Menyisakan sedikit cahaya matahari bagi rumput di sekitarnya. Bau lembab rumput tercium jelas. Semakin ke dalam hutan, kesunyian makin mencekam. Hanya terdengar suara beberapa hewan yang tak tampak wujudnya.

"Sebenarnya, kita dimana Hagrid?" tanya Harry (Naruto) pelan. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Tentu saja ke tempat Aragog, Harry! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

Mereka terus berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Lalu, langkah Hagrid terhenti di sebuah mulut gua.

"Dii....Dia tinggal di sini?" tanya Neville (Suigetsu) ketakutan.

"Ya, dia tinggal bersama anak-anaknya di sini! Ayo kita masuk!"

Sreet! Sreeet! Terdengar suara gesekan di dinding dan langit gua.

"APA ITU KAU, HAGRID?" sebuah suara besar menggema di mulut gua.

"Ini aku, Hagrid! Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku!"

Meraka berlima merepet takut.

"OH, YA?"

"Ayo, kalian berikan salam perkenalan pada Aragog!"

"Hagrid...."

Hagrid mendorong mereka maju ke depan. Pandangan mereka langsung membulat, takut. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi pakaian mereka. Seekor laba-laba yang sangat besar berada hanya beberapa meter di dekat mereka. Dan yang membuat mereka semakin takut adalah.....

Ratusan, ah bukan, ribuan laba-laba memebuhi dinding dan langit gua.... Perlahan bergerak, seolah hendak memangsa mereka.

"TTIIIIIIDDDDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's note :**

Benar-benar garing kan humornya? Atau malah sama sekali ga kerasa humornya? Saya akui, saya emang payah sekali dalam bidang humor. Mungkin sense humor saya sedikit terganggu. Karenanya, jika ada yang harus dibenahi, terutama masalah genre, jangan ragu untuk review ya! Saya selalu menerimanya dengan tengan terbuka.

Oh,ya bagi yang bingung dengan istilah bunganya, silakan buka photo album fs. Akan saya upload foto-foto bunganya.

Jujur, saya agak berat mengungkapkannya. Saya ingin bilang bahwa cerita ini akan saya HIATUS-kan untuk sementara waktu. Bukan hanya cerita ini, tapi semua fict saya yang multichapter.

Sebenarnya, pertama kali saya register di fanfict, saya sudah memikirkan hal ini. Bagaimana pun juga, saya register saat saya duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk membagi waktu antara kehidupan sebagai makhluk sosial, siswi SMA, sekaligus author fanfict. Karenanya, untuk sementara ini, mungkin sampai segala jenis ujian selesai, saya vakum dari fanfiction. Saya ingin konsentrasi terhadap Ujian Nasional, Ujian Masuk, SPMB, dan lainnya.

Dalam periode vakum tersebut, saya tidak publish fict apa pun. Saya hanya akan mereview fict-fict yang ada. Review tetap jalan terus. Begitu yang ingin saya katakan.

Jika semua ujian selesai, saya akan aktif kembali di fanfict. Tidak hanya sebagai tukang review, tapi sebagai author yang sesungguhnya. Semua cerita saya, insyaallah akan saya lanjutkan sampai tamat. Saya tidak ingin kerja setengah-setengah.

Saya ingin minta maaf pada semuanya jika ada kata-kata saya yang kurang berkenan, saya tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaan kalian semua. Saya juga minta maaf karena membuat anda kecewa.

Mohon dimaklumi ya !

**Thanks to :**

**Sherry-me** dan **Izzie** yang seringmembantuku. Kalian teman diskusi yang menyenangkan

** yami Lawliet**, kok sekarang jarang ol di fs ya ? Mana fict mu ?

**Aretzhartassadarius**, yee !!! Sekarang saya udah hafal namamu, tanpa nulis di kertas dulu.

**Inuzumaki Helen**, kutunggu update fictmu yang Konoha Police Department !

**Angel's Leben Zeit**, kapan-kapan bicara tentang filosofi lagi ya!

**Nakoji Satsuki, Heri the weird, lil-ecchan,Dilia shiraishi, LvNa-cHaN, X-tee, Panik-kok-di-disko, .momoshiro, Cantik-chan,ambudaff**. Udah kehabisan kata-katanih ! Ya udah, thanks buat terharu dengan renew kalian dan juga yang sudah menjadikan cerita iniAlert ato Favorite. Saya nggak nyangka.

Terakhir**, Kaien Arizawa**. Kamu udah seperti kakak bagiku.

Yup, bagi yang ingin contack dengan saya, silahkan buka account saya. Saya sudah menulis alamat fs-saya. Insyaallah akan saya balas.

Doain biar lulus dan diterima di Universitas Favorite ya !

**Jaa matta ne !**

**Regards,**

**Shizuka 'lizzie' Daihyooga**

**Dark Aphrodite**

* * *


End file.
